


Road Trip

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Inspired by pictures/gifs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, First Time, Impala Sex, Inspired by GIFs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally has a plan to get Dean to have sex with him. Dean thinks Sam is asleep, until Sam starts blowing him.</p><p> </p><p>**contains suggestive gif at the end which inspired this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

  
Dean's driving down another stretch of highway, after killing another evil supernatural being on another case in another town. He and Sam are finally heading home to the bunker after a grueling week of hunting down a near impossible to find witch. Dean sighs and ejects the tape he has listened to fifty times in the last week and flips through the radio stations. He glaces over at Sam, still asleep as he has been for the past four hours. Sam was leaning against the door when he first fell asleep, but every turn Dean makes, every bump in the road sends him closer. Dean starts to purposely take turns sharper, hoping it will shift Sam closer. It works, and just as Dean is turning off of an exit, Sam slides over even more and now is only inches from him.

Dean pulls onto the highway and speeds up. He sharply turns the wheel, almost rounding the corner on two wheels. Just as Dean turns and picks up speed, Sam slides over. Sam is now laying against him, with his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean sucks in a breath, he enjoys little things like this because it is all he can get for now. He would give anything for there to be more, for him to be able to be with Sam, but for now he just sits back and relishes the feeling of his brother laying against him. It's not like this has never happened before, when Sam was little he always slept against Dean in the backseat while their dad hauled them around the country. Even now Sam sometimes sleeps against him, not always willingly, but with the way Dean drives and the fact that Sam is too tall to be sleeping in the front of the Impala usually results in him laying right on top of his brother.

They both secretly like it, although Dean is too stubborn to admit it and Sam is too worried about how Dean will react if he says something. Not that it isn't obvious to both of them that they want each other, but no way in hell either of them would be that be that weak to cave and admit it.

Sam has been awake for almost twenty minutes, he felt Dean turn sharp and kept his eyes closed. Sam rubs his head against Dean's shoulder until Dean realizes he in not comfortable and puts his arm around him. Sam slowly leans into Dean, trying to resist the urge to just wrap his arm around his brother's waist and hold him tight. Dean takes a deep breath as Sam lays his head on his chest. After a few minutes Sam shifts, he starts to run his nose across Dean's chest, right across his nipple. Dean shifts uncomfortably, he has a raging hard on and now Sam is tweaking his nipple, something he just happens to be a major slut for.

Dean rolls his shoulder until Sam moves his head slightly and shifts around. Gradually Dean moves his arm tighter around his brother, Sam moans softly, unable to hold back because he absolutely loves how it feels to have Dean hold him and he figures it just sounds like a noise he would make in his sleep. When Dean still doesn't seem to realize he is awake Sam continues to lay happily across him with his eyes closed. He knows if he wakes up, or if Dean discovers he is up it will all be over and he'll have to go back to his side of the car, wishing he was here instead.

As far back as Sam can remember, being with Dean, especially when his arm was around him, has always been the one thing in the world that made Sam feel safe, happy and loved. It was always something he could never get enough of, Dean always protected him and loved him. He might be stubborn as hell and bury every emotion and feeling deep down, but Sam always knew Dean loved him more than just as a brother. He always wished Dean would make a move but he knew that would probably never happen, even if Dean did flirt constantly with him and make suggestive comments. At first Dean seemed very hesitant but he seemed to have come to terms with the fact that they were in love with each other, so Sam wondered what was stopping him. Sam himself knew what stopped him, he just never had the balls to do anything about it. Sam must have grown a pair overnight because he was seriously considering making a move.

Sam had come up with several billion ways to get Dean to make a move or for himself to make one. When he wasn't plotting the ways to be with him, he was fantasizing what it would actually be like. The love he has for his brother consumes his every thought, and he was at the point where he could barely look at him anymore without having to use every ounce of self control not to pounce on him or beg him to fuck him.

Dean was pretty close to his breaking point too, but he had always promised himself to wait for Sam to make a move so he would know for sure Sam wanted it and then he could feel like it wasn't forced. Dean was not paying attention to what he was doing, he was thinking about how bad he wanted Sam. He gradually starts to move his hand, it ghosts across Sam's back. Sam hums happily in his pretend sleep as Dean's hand slowly caresses his back. Dean is doing this absent mindedly, he used to do it when Sam was younger and had trouble sleeping. Sam's arm slowly wraps around his waist and Dean suddenly realizes what he is doing and quickly puts his arm back across the back of the seat. Sam makes a whining noise so Dean puts his hand back over Sam.

Dean drives for several miles, wondering if things will ever go further. He wishes he could just tell Sam how he feels. He starts trying to figure out how he can subtly start telling Sam, because he is on the brink of insanity, he has wanted his brother for so long and every damn day he wants him more and more.

Sam has been secretly plotting ways to get Dean to cave, and for the past hour he has been working up the courage to just make a bold move. No more hinting or playing around, it was finally time to get what he so desperately wants. Dean has been flirting with him more than ever, and even though Sam wants it more than anything, he has always chickened out right before he makes a move. He knows Dean will go along with it, but he also knows Dean will wait until he makes the move. Dean has given him plenty of opportunities, but every time Sam even looks at Dean, his intense emerald eyes hypnotize him and he loses all focus. This is the perfect opportunity, he can do it without looking at Dean's gorgeous face and getting all flustered.

Sam opens his eyes a little, he slowly puts his hand on Dean's thigh. He feels Dean tense up for a split second, then Dean's hand starts massaging into his back harder. As Sam's hand inches higher up Dean's thigh, Dean's hand is working lower then finally rests on the small of Sam's back. Sam's eyes immediately focus on the large bulge in Dean's jeans. He feels his cock twitch hard as he stares at his brother's erection, taunting him because he wants it so damn bad. He wants to have sex with Dean, and staring at his big dick stretching out the material of his jeans, outlining his huge erection is making Sam's dick pulsate from being so damn horny and wanting Dean so damn bad.

Sam knows he won't get another perfect opportunity like this. He knows the timing is just right because Dean is horny too and he seems to be in the mood to have sex, he is always in the mood to have sex but he is letting Sam lay on him so Sam knows he is in a good mood. Dean is sometimes in a bad mood and shoves him back over to his side of the car so he decides since he is not doing that, it is alright with him.

Since Dean is not stopping him as Sam's hand moves across his hip, Sam runs his hand over his erection. Sam slowly traces his finger across it, and almost comes in his pants when he feels Dean's cock reacting to his touch and he hears Dean moan softly. Sam can't take it, he can't wait a second longer, so he starts to slowly undo Dean's belt. Sam can feel Dean's breathing start to quicken as he pulls it open. He peeks though his eyelashes, Dean's hand is gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. Sam finally gets Dean's belt undone. He slowly slides a finger down the fly of Dean's jeans. He can feel Dean tensing up more, every time he exhales it sends a rush of hot air down on Sam. Sam slowly slides the zipper down, Dean is no longer breathing, he is holding his breath.

Dean figures Sam wants to blow him, and since he wants Sam so damn bad and he is so incredibly horny there is no way he is going to stop him. Dean shifts to give him better access, Sam pushes his jeans down a little and slowly runs his hand over the front of Dean's boxers, he is sweating out precome just like he is. Sam can hear him trying to hold back noises as his hand caresses his dick through the thin material. Dean moves his hips, desperate for more stimulation. Sam has Dean so damn horny now he can barely stop himself from pulling over, tossing him into the back seat, and spend the rest of the day fucking his brother into oblivion.

Sam moves his hand roughly up, getting a groan out of Dean. He can hardly believe he has his hand on Dean's cock, when he slides his hand into his boxers he chokes back a moan. It feels so hard and hot, he circles his fist around the base and pulls it out. Sam bites down on his lips hard, he is inches away from his brother's huge cock and he can hardly wait to wrap his lips around it.

The instant Sam touched him, Dean lost all ability to form coherent thoughts. He snaps back to reality when a car honks, Dean quickly jerks the wheel to get back on the right side of the road. He spots a parking lot next to a rundown abandoned looking building and quickly parks the Impala in a far corner. 

Sam glides his tongue across the head of Dean's cock, spreading the precome that is beading out down. Dean sucks in a breath and leans the seat back. Sam tugs on Dean's jeans, he jerks them down quickly, so quick Dean barely had time to lift his hips up.

Sam is so horny, and having Dean's cock in his mouth is making him hornier than he ever has been in his entire life. He still cannot believe he was actually doing this. He had pictured so many different scenarios over the past fifteen years about how he would finally get Dean to crack, and the only thing Sam ever thinks about more than sucking Dean's dick is having sex. He knows Dean will never stop him now, and he will quickly get to the point where he has to have sex. Sam's cock is pulsating, his entire body tingling with anticipation because he knows sex with Dean is going to be the most incredible thing he will ever experience. 

Dean slowly moves his arm and starts running his hand though Sam's hair. Sam moans, sending a pleasureful jolt through Dean. Dean tightens his grip, Sam starts bobbing his head faster. He looks up at Dean and feels his dick twitch hard. His eyes are closed and he is biting those incredibly full plump lips Sam stares at constantly. He starts thinking about them kissing him, feeling them on every inch of his body and stretched across his cock. Sam slows down, Dean's dick is so big, he only has about half in his mouth and it is already at the back of his throat. Sam takes a breath and slowly inches down further.

Dean is groaning, circling his hips because he desperately wants to thrust hard but it's not just anyone giving him a blow job, it's Sam, so he uses every ounce of restraint not to ram his cock down his throat. He knows Sam has never done this before, until Sam takes his entire cock in with one quick movement and starts deep throating him like a porn star, then Dean wonders if he has done this before. It starts feeling amazing, better than any blow job he has ever gotten, better than any sex he's ever had, he wonders where the hell Sam learned to suck dick so damn good. Sam's never done it, he just loves hearing Dean get into it, and loves even more he is the one making him make those incredibly sexy noises. Sam starts flicking his tongue roughly around as he picks up speed and Dean can't think of anything expect the pure pleasure and the need to just yank him off of his cock and shove Sam into the backseat, then fuck him like there's no tomorrow.

 _"Fuck,_ " Dean shouts, biting down on his lip hard as Sam pulls all the way back then quickly takes him all in. Dean starts thrusting his hips as Sam hollows out his cheeks. Dean is panting and groaning and Sam can barely stand it. He feels Dean's hand gripping his shirt, his fist balled up tight as Sam's tongue swipes over his slit. Dean swears loud and tugs on Sam's jeans until Sam unzips them and pushes them down.

Dean has his fingers in this mouth, getting them wet. Sam spreads his legs apart as Dean runs a finger over his puckered hole. Sam gasps as he teases it in and out. He wants Dean to finger him, but he is slowly teasing his finger across his rim. Sam pushes back, he slowly pulls back off of Dean's cock. Dean whines and bucks his hips, Sam teases his tongue around until Dean slides his finger all the way inside. Sam groans and takes Dean's cock in fast and deep. 

"Oh shit...son of a _fucking_ bitch," Dean moans and tightens his other hand in Sam's hair, tugging lightly as he slides a second finger into Sam. Sam is pushing back hard onto his fingers, as Dean scissors his fingers right over Sam's prostate, Sam slows down. Sam twirls his tongue and sucks down hard as he slowly works his way up Dean's dick.

"Goddamn Sammy...wanna fuck? Want you so fucking bad."

Dean puts his hand under Sam's chin and pushes his head up so he is looking at him. He groans, seeing Sam's lips stretched across his cock as his brother stares him in the eyes is almost enough to make him come. Dean thrusts into Sam's wet heat a few more times then pushes him off.

Sam sits up, he starts to climb into the backseat when Dean puts his hand on his shoulder and pulls him hard.

"Can't wait. Take those damn jeans off."

Dean shifts so he is laying under Sam as Sam struggles to push his jeans the rest of the way off. As Dean teases his cock over Sam's rim he wraps his fist around Sam's cock. As soon as Dean splits him open, Sam starts rocking his hips. Dean thrusts into him hard and fast, they both groan as pleasure courses through their bodies. Dean can't take his eyes off of his brother, neither can Sam. They stare into each other's eyes as they hump into each other, building faster and harder with every roll of their hips. Dean starts grunting, the feeling of his brother's tight heat incredible, better than anything he has ever felt. It was like he was made to take Dean's cock in. Dean thrusts hard and freezes, as his cock hits Sam's prostate just right.

Sam gasps and leans forward, putting his hands on Dean's chest to support himself as he bucks his hips wildly.

"Mmm yeah....fuck Sammy, look so goddamn hot riding me. You love it don't you?"

Sam nods, gasping for air and making the hottest damn noises Dean has ever heard.

"Fuck, when my dick hits your sweet spot...uhhhh fuck so goddamn tight. _Shit!"_

Dean leans forward and shoves Sam up so they are both sitting. He wraps his arms around his brother and they start pushing into each other as hard as they can. Dean's hand circles around Sam's cock and he starts jerking his fist up quick and tight. Sam buries his head in Dean's neck, moaning and panting. Dean can barley stand it, every breath Sam takes sends a jolt of pleasure thought his already blissed-out sexed-out body.

Sam starts coming, groaning and clutching Dean tight. Dean thrusts harder, moving his fist in rhythm as Sam's orgasm has him feeling indescribable pleasure like he never has before. Dean maneuvers Sam so he is lying on his back. Dean had held back so he could finish on top. Sam starts shuddering with an intense orgasm as Dean rocks his hips hard into him. He feels Dean's hands shove his thighs up as he thrusts into him harder.

Dean is hammering into Sam's prostate so hard Sam feels like his spine is melting away. He feels completely boneless, pure ecstasy washes over every inch of his body. Dean is pummeling into Sam hard, Sam feels his head banging against the door as the car sways with each thrust but he could care less at that moment because he has never had such an amazing orgasm in his life.

 After a more few thrusts, Dean is coming. Sam is climaxing so hard, the feeling of his brother's hot come filling him up sends him over the edge. 

"Oh fuck!" Sam yells, then screams out his brother's name. Dean closes his eyes and thrusts as hard as he can. He throws his head back, groaning.

"So fucking tight, god _damn_. Fucking incredible...ohhh shit Sammy."

Dean thrust a few more times then eases out. Sam looks up at his brother, he looks so gorgeous, his hair totally sexed up, his eyes hooded, pupils huge and dark, and his lips fuller than ever from Dean biting them so hard. He wants to kiss his incredible lips so he pulls Dean down and crushes his lips to his brother's.

Dean's eyes fly open, he opens his mouth and as soon as Sam opens his he slides his tongue inside and starts kissing him with so much passion and all of the lust and desperation of wanting his brother that has built up over the years. They start kissing harder, Dean's hand grabbing fistfuls of Sam's hair. Sam slides a hand down Dean's back and grabs his ass. Dean spreads his legs apart and Sam starts to finger him. Sam pulls back, they are both panting and struggling to breathe.

"Ready for round two?" Dean asks with a smirk.

Sam nods and licks his lips. Dean climbs over the backseat, Sam sits up and looks at him. Dean pulls Sam over so he is on top of him, Sam tries to continue where he left off but Dean stops him.

"Just fuck me, can't fucking wait."

Sam grins, no way he can wait either. He thrusts into Dean all the way as Dean rocks his hips into him. Sam pauses, groaning. He can't believe how tight his brother's ass is. Dean is humping into him impatiently, wanting him to fuck him hard and fast. Sam pulls back, slowly inching his cock out of Dean and putting a hand firmly on his hip.

"C'mon Sammy, _fuck._ Stop messing around and fuck me already."

Sam bites his lips to hide his smile and resists the urge to roll his eyes, he should have known Dean would be impatient as hell when he was horny. Sam leans down to kiss Dean, Dean huffs but kisses him back. 

"Damn you're hot as hell when you're all desperate and horny." Sam pulls back and teases his cock over Dean's rim.

"Be hotter if you were fucking me. Hard."

Sam slowly thrusts into Dean, holding his hips down so he can't thrust.

"Damn it Sammy, stop playing around and-"

Sam thrusts hard and fast, pulling Dean's legs over his shoulders. He leans forward and picks up speed.

"That what you want De?"

"Yes...mmm fuck!" Dean's eyes slam shut and he starts shuddering. He tries to roll his hips but can barely move because Sam is pounding down on his prostate hard.

"Harder Sam...oh _shit_...hard as you can. Oh yeah, just like that. Fuck!"

Dean starts grunting, Sam tries to thrust harder but Dean is so tight around his cock he can barely pull out so he just circles his hips. Dean's back arches high and Sam is able to thrust into him harder and faster. Dean moves a leg over the back of the front seat, Sam shifts and gets in deeper.

"Mmm yeah Sammy, fucking incredible. Damn you're being fucking quiet. That good you can't talk?"

Sam nods and lets out a loud moan as Dean sits up and starts humping into Sam, meeting every thrust, allowing Sam in as deep as he can go.

"Love my sweet ass, don't you Sammy?"

"Y-yeah. Fuck Dean!"

Dean starts sucking on Sam's neck, the louder Sam groans the harder Dean sucks down until he pulls back panting. He leaves a trail of hickeys down Sam's neck as he works his way to his nipples. Dean flicks the hard bud with his tongue and bites down. Sam moans Dean's name and curls his fingers through Dean's hair, grabbing handfuls and tugging hard. Dean sucks down on Sam's other nipple and bites down hard. Sam runs his hands down Dean's back, he firmly grabs his ass and pulls him into every thrust.

Dean runs his hand around Sam's waist and slides two fingers into his ass. Sam gasps as Dean's fingers scissor over his prostate. Sam starts thrusting as hard as he can, he crushes his lips to Dean's. Dean's tongue is ravaging around his mouth as his fingers massage his prostate. Sam pulls back, panting and yelling out Dean's name. 

Sam groans as he feels Dean's tongue skating up his neck. His hot breath searing into his skin, sending a jolt of pleasure across his body. Dean starts whispering filthy promises in his ear about what he wants to do to Sam later. Sam can feel an orgasm building in his spine.

Dean can tell he's close, he is too, so he seductively whispers, "Shove me down and fuck me hard, Sammy. Love it rough." 

Sam pushes Dean down hard, Dean groans and yanks Sam down over him. Sam starts thrusting harder, He leans down and starts biting Dean's nipple.

Dean groans, "Yeah, fucking sink your teeth into me baby. Fucking love it."

Sam bites down harder, Dean starts shuddering under him. Sam wraps his fist around Dean's cock, he jerks his fist up quick as Dean starts coming.

"Oh fuck Sammy. Ohhh son of a fucking bitch." Dean groans and pushes into Sam, riding out another intense orgasm. Sam thrusts slower as he starts coming.

Sam collapses onto Dean. Dean shifts and runs his hand down Sam's back. They lazily make out for awhile until Sam feels Dean smiling and pulls back.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Yeah, something. You got that smirk on your face like when you're up to something."

"Nah, just thinking about all the stuff I wanna do to you when we get back home."

"Still have a day's worth of driving."

Dean shrugged. "I got plans for on the way to the bunker too. Might take a couple days to get back."

"Road head and pulling into fields?"

Dean laughs, "Yeah, bend you over my car. Find some crazy places to fuck. You can blow me whenever you want though, since you seem to like it so much."

Sam blushes, Dean pulls him into a kiss, smiling.

"Love it, just wish you woulda done it sooner."

"Wish you would have."

"Fuck it, got plenty of time to make up for it. You wanna drive?"

Sam blinks and looks up at Dean. "You want me to drive?"

"Mmm yeah, wanna give you head 'til you pull over and we do it all over again."

Sam smiles but Dean notices the puppy dog look as he is getting dressed.

"What?"

Sam blushes and quickly gets dressed, shaking his head. "Nothing. Let's..uh, go."

"Don't tell me you're...you know...like, the type that likes to um, you know...after."

"You know, what?"

"Uh, like, cuddle or whatever."

Sam shrugs and gets out of the car, walking around to the driver's side. Dean opens his door and grabs Sam's arm before he can get in.

"We can do that when we're done. Like I said...might take a couple days to get back home. Got a lot of catching up to do. Not like you can do that shit in the backseat."

Dean leans up and kisses Sam, pulling him closer. "Do anything you want. Especially once we get home."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm yeah, do all kinds of kinky, er...you know, anything. Kinky stuff too though. I mean, if you're into that kind of thing."

Sam smiles and opens the door, Dean pushes past him and climbs in. He scoots over and just as Sam is about to start the Impala, Dean grabs him and pulls him over so he is laying over the top of him. Dean shifts so he is on his side, with Sam next to him. He smooths his fingers through Sam's hair then leans in and kisses him softly. He kisses him again, then lays his head on his chest as he runs his fingers down Sam's chest lightly.

"I guess we can do this for a few minutes."

"So you're a cuddler, huh?"

Dean sighs and looks up at Sam. "No! God, don't call it that. Just...you know, I'm not just with you for sex."

"Really?"

"What the hell you think, Sam?"

Sam starts to run his hand down Dean's back, Dean seems to get bored with it quick and shifts. He starts lightly sucking on Sam's neck and grinding into him slowly. Sam smiles and pushes Dean's head up, kissing him, Dean starts rolling his tongue fiercely around his mouth.

Sam pulls back and grins, looking at Dean. "I love you De."

Dean rolls his eyes and goes back in for a kiss, noticing Sam giving him a slight bitchface. He sighs and mutters, "Don't be such a girl, Sammy."

"How is that being a girl?"

"Ugh Jesus, you know how I feel."

"No, I don't."

Dean licks his lips, he sees Sam's eyes flicker down to them and smirks. "You know I love your ass. I mean you, not your ass. Well, I do love your ass too. How 'bout you let me show you how much I love you and your ass?"

Sam rolls his eyes, with Dean that is the closest he'll probably get to an I love you, and he doesn't mind. He does know how Dean feels, he has known his entire life that Dean loves him. He doesn't care that Dean isn't necessarily romantic or into being super affectionate. He loves that he shows his love in other ways, like giving up everything for him, even his life and raising him, taking care of him and not really caring about anything or anyone but him. He loves that Dean will probably want to have sex every second of the day, because he wants to do that too. Dean always surprises him and keeps life fun and interesting. He knows some day Dean will be more comfortable talking to him about how he feels, he can tell things have changed and he could not be any happier in that moment because he finally has everything he ever wanted.

 

 

 

 


End file.
